The Marauders
by RavenclawGirl777
Summary: Go through the seven years of the famous Marauders, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew with the three girls that happen to get caught up in the worst kinds of trouble with them, Lily Evans, Elizabeth Hawking and Marlene McKinnon.
1. Year 1, Part 1

September first of 1971. The large steam engine sat at the platform of 9 ¾, awaiting her young student passengers to take to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Every year, a handful of students are selected to attend this magical school and are sorted student by student by the sorting hat into one of four houses – Gryffindor, where the brave and bold are sorted, Hufflepuff, where the loyal and hard-working are sorted, Ravenclaw, where the smart and witty are sorted, and Slytherin, where the ambitious and great are sorted.

Young Elizabeth Hawking and her twin sister, Cheyanne, waited to board the train. Both girls were eleven years of age and were on their way to being first year students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Elizabeth was a very beautiful young girl, standing at a rather short height of 4'5 and featuring long, dark wavy hair and dark, earthly brown eyes. Her skin was fair and her smile was sweet and kind, showing a sweet disposition. Cheyanne, however, had thick curly blonde hair and eyes as light as the sky at noon. She was not the kindest of people, scowling at anyone passing by. She even scared the older students!

"Ugh! This is taking forever. Where is Mother? Get out of my way, ugly," Cheyenne snapped at her sister, pushing Elizabeth into a young redheaded girl.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" exclaimed Elizabeth, turning around to face the young girl.

"Oh, no, it's all right. This platform is very crowded, and you aren't the first to run into me," said the redheaded girl sweetly. Elizabeth smiled slightly. "I'm Lily Evans, by the way, and you are?"

"Oh, I'm Elizabeth Hawking. It's nice to meet you, Lily," said Elizabeth. Lily Evans had long, straight red hair and the prettiest emerald green eyes to ever be found. She had fair skin and light brown freckles littered her flushed cheeks. "Are you going into your first year at Hogwarts as well?" Lily nodded.

"Mhm. My parents are nonmagic, so I don't really know what is going on. I had to ask a boy who was walking by in robes how to get onto platform 9 ¾!" she exclaimed.

"I don't have any older siblings, but my mum's a witch, so that's how I got on. My sister, Cheyanne and I are both going into our first year at Hogwarts."

"I don't know much about Hogwarts except what I read in the book, Hogwarts: A History. What house do you think you'll be sorted into?"

"Oh, I don't know… but a lot of Hawkings were sorted into Gryffindor, so I'm thinking that."

"Oh… I'm not sure what I'll be sorted into. My entire family is nonmagic, so they weren't sorted into any of the four houses. But if I had to guess, I'd say Hufflepuff."

"Well, we'll have to see what the sorting hat says, right?"

"Oh, of cour-" Just before Lily could finish her statement, two young boys pushed past them quickly, running across the platform. "Ugh! Prats!" The boys stopped and turned around.

"Well, excuse us for trying to get to the train," said the boy without glasses. "Are you girls first years, too?" The girls nodded. "I'm Sirius Black. My entire family has been sorted into Slytherin, but I don't want to be anything like those hotheads. I'm hoping for Gryffindor!"

"And I'm James Potter. My entire family has been sorted into Gryffindor, so there aren't any doubts that I'll be sorted into Gryffindor!" said the other boy. Sirius Black had longish dark hair and dark eyes to match. He seemed quite annoying and prat-like, which didn't appeal to Elizabeth or Lily. James Potter had messy dark hair and hazel eyes. He wore glasses and beneath his black Hogwarts robes was a Quidditch shirt of the Tutshill Tornadoes colours and featured the Tutshill Tornadoes logo.

"Tornadoes fan, I see. Smart boy," said Elizabeth.

"You're a fan of Quidditch, too?" asked James. Elizabeth nodded.

"My family's been fans of the Tornadoes for as long as they've been around," Elizabeth told him. "I'm Elizabeth Hawking, by the way."

"That's a very fitting name for a beautiful girl," said Sirius. Elizabeth scowled at him.

"And I'm Lily Evans," said Lily. James smiled at her.

"It's a huge pleasure to meet you, Lily Evans," he told her. Lily scowled at him as well.

"Well, we'd best be off. C'mon, James! See you girls at the sorting!" Sirius shouted, dragging James away.

"Black, hm? My family has never had a good history with Blacks," Elizabeth muttered after they left.

"They seem like the most annoying pair of idiots I've ever met," said Lily.

"Agreed," said Elizabeth. "Well, we should probably board the train." Lily nodded as the two girls boarded the train and began searching for an empty compartment.

"Full, full, full…" Lily was saying as they passed each compartment. Finally, they came to an empty one. "Ah, here's one!" Lily pulled open the door and walked in, followed by Elizabeth.

"I'm so excited to be going to Hogwarts!" exclaimed Elizabeth.

"I'm a bit scared… what if Hogwarts is a bad place?" asked Lily.

"Hogwarts is one of the greatest places on Earth! So much magic happens within the walls of that magnificent castle, no pun intended," Elizabeth replied.

"Oh, I guess you're right… who knows what kind of magic will happ-"

"Excuse me, is there enough room for another?" asked a young girl who had just appeared in the doorway.

"Oh, certainly! Feel free to join us," said Lily.

"Thanks," said the girl, and she sat down next to the window. "My name is Marlene, by the way. Marlene McKinnon."

"I'm Lily Evans, and this is Elizabeth Hawking," said Lily.

"Oh, those are wonderful names!" Marlene exclaimed. Marlene was a pretty young girl with a slightly freckled face and glasses. She had mousy brown hair that was pulled back into a ponytail and she carried a book beneath her arm.

"As is yours," said Elizabeth. "Are you going into your first year, too?" Marlene nodded. "I'm so excited! What house do you think you'll be sorted into?"

"Well, my Mum was sorted into Ravenclaw when she went to school, and my Dad is a muggle, so… I'm not quite sure. Maybe Ravenclaw," Marlene replied. All three girls looked up to see a young, brown-haired boy standing in the doorway.

"Um… uh…" said the boy at being caught staring at Marlene. "I-I'm looking for a compartment… bye…" With that said, the boy ran off. The girls looked at each other again.

"Was he staring at me?" asked Marlene.

"Dunno, but it certainly looked like it," said Elizabeth.

"I wonder who he was? He looked like a first year to me," said Lily.

"Sounded like one, too," said Elizabeth.

"Well, we'll find out at the sorting, won't we, Marlene?" asked Lily.

"Mhm," said Marlene, and she leaned back and opened a book.

"What book is that, Marlene?" asked Elizabeth.

"Wuthering Heights. My father told me to read it, and it's quite good!" Marlene replied.

"Sounds… interesting… I hope those idiot boys we met earlier don't come back," said Elizabeth.

"What were their names again? Potter and Black?" asked Lily.

"I think so… I know one of them was some kind of color…" Elizabeth replied. The girls leaned back and crossed their arms over their chests, anticipation eating away at them as the Hogwarts Express pulled out of the station.


	2. Year 1, Part 2

When the train pulled into the station near Hogsmeade, the students descended the train and the first years were called by a large man by the name of Rubeus Hagrid. The first years travelled across the Black Lake in small boats, and then proceeded into the Great Hall. The students walked in a large group and stopped in front of a teacher in emerald green robes who stood in front of a stool with an old hat on top of it.

"Now, when I call your name, you will sit down on this stool and I shall place the sorting hat on your head, which will determine which house you will be sorted in," said the teacher, named Minerva McGonagall. "Sirius Black." The young longhaired boy who had pushed past Elizabeth and Lily at Kings Cross Station proceeded to the stool, when McGonagall placed the hat on his head.

"Ah, another Black! Most of you are sorted into the house of Slytherin, where their ambition is clear to all who see them. However, you're different. Everything inside your head tells that you are not ambitious, but brave. Much, much braver than your Slytherin kin. Thus, there is only one place for you. GRYFFINDOR!" exclaimed the hat, and the Gryffindor table cheered as the new member of their house raced over to the table.

"Gladys Bones," said McGonagall, and a young redheaded girl proceeded to the sorting hat.

"I hope that Black boy doesn't bother us if we're sorted into Gryffindor," Elizabeth whispered to Lily.

"You sound like you like him, since you've spoken of him so much," Lily whispered back.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted in the background.

"Don't go there with me, Lily Evans. For all we know, you might like that Potter boy," Elizabeth said.

"Andreas Clearwater," called McGonagall in the background.

"Oh, I'd never!" exclaimed Lily. "Who could ever like that airhead?"

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat shouted, and cheers were heard from the Ravenclaw table.

"Lilian Evans," said McGonagall.

"That's me," said Lily as she started for the stool.

"Good luck, Lily!" called Elizabeth. Lily sat down on the stool and McGonagall placed the hat on her head. The hat fell over her eyes.

"Ah, a bright young witch you are! I would have no doubts putting you in Ravenclaw. However, your heart tells of much more bravery in you than wits, and thus, better be… GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted, and the Gryffindor table cheered, as well as Elizabeth in the crowd of first years.

"Evan Griffiths," called McGonagall, and a young boy with light brown hair proceeded to the stool. Without a doubt, the hat cried:

"RAVENCLAW!" Young Evan Griffiths made his way to the Ravenclaw table.

"Cheyanne Hawking," called McGonagall, and the young blonde girl shoved her way through the crowd and made her way to the stool.

"SLYTHERIN!" said the hat before it even touched her head. Elizabeth slapped her palm to her forehead, unsure if she could bear the shame of her twin sister being in Slytherin.

"Elizabeth Hawking," called McGonagall, and Elizabeth made her way to the stool.

"Please don't put me in Slytherin… Please don't put me in Slytherin… My mother could not bear the shame, please don't put me in Slytherin…" Elizabeth murmured before McGonagall placed the hat on her head.

"Another wise girl, I see, and the sister to that wretched brat before you. I almost feel sorry for you, but I am nothing but an old torn-up hat, and I can have no feelings. You are much like your mother, yes… I remember Emily Murray. And your father, as well. Angus Hawking was a wise young man who deserved Gryffindor, yet better suited Ravenclaw. I know exactly where to put you! GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat, and the Gryffindor table cheered. Elizabeth slid off the stool and raced over to Lily.

"I got Gryffindor! I got Gryffindor!" she exclaimed, sitting down next to Lily.

"Can you believe it? We're both Gryffindors!" Lily exclaimed. Elizabeth turned her head to look down the table as the sorting hat sorted a boy by the name of Emile Jenkins into Hufflepuff. Sirius Black was gazing at her dreamily, and it annoyed Elizabeth to see him do so. She huffed, and turned her head so she wasn't looking at Sirius. Just now, McGonagall called up a boy named Michael Jones, and the sorting hat placed him in Slytherin.

"I hope Marlene gets sorted into Gryffindor," Elizabeth murmured.

"I don't know about that, she seemed quite smart… I wouldn't be shocked if she gets sorted into Ravenclaw," Lily replied.

"Neither would I," said Elizabeth as a girl named Emily Kithkart was sorted into Gryffindor.

"There's another Gryffindor," said Lily as Emily, who had short, above-the-shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Emily, would you like to sit by us?" asked Elizabeth to Emily.

"Sure!" said Emily, sitting down next to Lily.

"I'm Elizabeth, by the way," said Elizabeth as a boy named Jonah Kohler was sorted into Ravenclaw.

"And you're Lily, yes, I saw you being sorted," said Emily. "It's nice to meet you both!"

"We're waiting on our friend, Marlene, to be sorted. We hope she gets into Gryffindor!" said Lily as a girl named Hannah Lake was sorted into Hufflepuff.

"Which one is she?" asked Emily, looking at the shrinking crowd of first years.

"She'll be sorted soon," said Lily as Marcus Laudelle was sorted into Slytherin.

"Ah," said Emily, watching Kacie Long being sorted into Gryffindor. "There's another girl! I hope she's nice!"

"If she wasn't sorted into Slytherin, she ought to be," said a third year Gryffindor girl. "I'm Molly, by the way. Molly Prewett."

"It's nice to meet you, Molly! I'm Lily Evans! And these are my friends, Elizabeth Hawking and Emily Kithkart," Lily told her. Like Lily, Molly had red hair, only much curlier. Molly's eyes were the color of chocolate brown, and freckles littered her face. Just now, Kacie Long sat down next to Molly as Melanie Maggs was sorted into Slytherin.

"Hi, there, Kacie! Welcome to Gryffindor!" Molly said to her. Kacie smiled slightly and nodded. "I'm Molly Prewett, by the way. Third year Gryffindor. If you'd rather relate to first year Gryffindors, these girls are Elizabeth Hawking, Lily Evans and Emily Kithkart."

"H-hello…" said Kacie quietly, pushing her glasses back up onto her face. Kacie was a quiet young girl with dark brown hair tied up into pigtails and freckles all over her face. She was rather small, both height and width.

"Remus Lupin," said McGonagall, and the young boy who had been staring at Marlene on the train ran up to the stool.

"Hey, that's the boy that was looking at Marlene!" exclaimed Lily as the sorting hat shouted 'Gryffindor'. He ran over to join Sirius Black, who was quickly deep into conversation with him.

"What do you reckon they're talking about?" asked Elizabeth.

"Beats me. Why does it matter to you?" asked Lily suspiciously. Just now, Jacob Maughan was sorted into Gryffindor.

"None of your business. Can't I ask a question?" asked Elizabeth. Lily shrugged.

"Marlene McKinnon," called McGonagall, and Marlene closed her book and proceeded to the stool.

"Here she is! Here she is!" exclaimed Lily excitedly.

"Come on Gryffindor… sort her into Gryffindor, hat…" Elizabeth begged.

"A very, very wise girl, I see. Your intelligence levels are much higher than anyone I have seen tonight. That only leaves me with one option: RAVENCLAW!" exclaimed the hat, and the Ravenclaw table cheered as Marlene proceeded to the table. Lily and Elizabeth sighed simultaneously.

"Don't worry, you'll still be able to see her during the day," Molly told them. "Why, I've got myself plenty of friends in Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw!" Two more students were sorted – rather quickly – into Hufflepuff and Slytherin.

"Katelyn O'Reilly," called McGonagall as a redheaded girl proceeded to the stool. She was instantly sorted into Gryffindor, and she ran to join the other first year girls.

"Hello, there!" said Emily.

"Hi! Congratulations on getting Gryffindor!" said Lily.

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" said Elizabeth.

"Top o' the mornin' to yehs," said Katelyn, sitting down on Molly's other side.

"Are you from Ireland?" asked Molly.

"Fresh out o' Belfast," replied Katelyn.

"James Potter," called McGonagall, just after a young, chubby boy with light brown hair named Peter Pettigrew went to an empty spot at the Gryffindor table.

"Oh, no, it's that Potter boy!" said Lily.

"Lily and Potter sitting in a tree…" said Elizabeth.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Katelyn, Emily, Molly and Elizabeth chorused together.

"Oh, shut it, all of you!" snapped Lily as the hat put James Potter into Gryffindor without hesitation. He purposely walked by Lily on his way to his seat.

"Glad to see we're in the same house, Evans," he said.

"Shove off, you prat!" snapped Lily. James chuckled slightly and sat across from Sirius and Remus. Lily glared at him as he smiled at her once more, only this time, rather sweetly. She huffed and looked away. "What a prat! Can you believe it?"

"I think he likes you," said Emily.

"I wouldn't doubt it, Lily," said Elizabeth.

"'Tis goin' to be an interestin' seven years…" said Katelyn.

"Oh, hush, all of you. Oh, look! I know this boy! He lives near me!" Lily exclaimed as a boy named Severus Snape was called to the stool.

"Severus?" asked Sirius to James and Remus. "What kind of name is that?"

"I dunno… his hair is quite greasy, though. Look at it!" said Remus.

"A nasty-looking slimeball he is… and look! Evans is checking him out!" James exclaimed, glancing at Lily.

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat shouted after deciding, and Snape made his way to the Slytherin table.

"A Slytherin, eh?" said Sirius.

"Severus… sounds like Snivellus!" exclaimed James.

"Snivellus Snape the Slimeball. I'll have to write that one down!" Remus said as a few more students were sorted. They didn't pay much attention to the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore's speech, as they were coming up with ways to torture "Snivellus" Snape. The only thing they heard from Dumbledore's speech was: "Let the feast begin!"


	3. Year 1, Part 3

The first day of term was an interesting one for Lily Evans. The first class she had was Transfiguration, a class she unfortunately had with James Potter.

"Good morning, Evans," said James to Lily just outside of the classroom.

"What do you want, Potter?" asked Lily.

"A chance to be your man!" exclaimed James.

"Never going to happen, you big headed prat! Run a comb through your hair for once! You look like a damned rats nest!" snapped Lily, pushing past him and rushing into the classroom. James followed.

"I like 'em feisty, Evans. You seem perfect for me. Is there any way for you to possibly like me?" asked James.

"I liked you better when I didn't know you existed," snapped Lily, sitting down in her seat. James sat down behind her.

"You're just getting better and better each time you say something to me," James replied. Lily huffed.

"Potter, your head is about as full of air as the atmosphere. I am asking you to please, just shut your mouth and leave me alone!" snapped Lily. James laughed.

"Okay, Evans, you win this round," he told her, and he turned to see Sirius following Elizabeth into the classroom.

"Go away," snapped Elizabeth.

"Why? Don't you want someone as sexy as me?" asked Sirius.

"No, and you aren't even sexy," snapped Elizabeth. Sirius laughed.

"Shall I prove to you how sexy I am?" asked Sirius as he placed his fingers on the top button of his shirt.

"Do that, and I'll hex you until you're bleeding from your toenails," snapped Elizabeth, and she took her seat next to Lily.

"You're only a first year, Lizzie, you don't know any hexes," said Sirius.

"Oh yeah? Try me! And don't call me Lizzie! That is reserved for my friends and you aren't my friend," snapped Elizabeth.

"Why? You don't like a guy like me?" asked Sirius, leaning on her desk. Elizabeth huffed.

"For the last time, Black, I hate you! Now leave me alone!" snapped Elizabeth, placing her hands on his shoulders and shoving him away as hard as she could.

"Ouch, Black," said James, and he laughed.

"One day, Elizabeth Hawking… One day…" Sirius said as he took his seat next to James.

"That one day will be the day I lose my sanity," snapped Elizabeth, and she turned to face Lily. "Can you believe these… these… these arses?"

"Ooh! Arses!" exclaimed James. "Those are fighting words, Miss Elizabeth Hawking!"

"I'd love to see you hex us while speaking that kind of language!" exclaimed Sirius, laughing.

"Oh, you guys are such morons," snapped Lily, and she turned to face the front of the room.

"Morons! You hear that, James? Now we're morons!" exclaimed Sirius.

"These are some nasty girls that we're after!" exclaimed James. Lily huffed again.

"I'm ignoring you two," she said. James and Sirius leaned down on either side of her.

"You aren't ignoring us by saying you're ignoring us," said James. Lily closed her eyes and crossed her arms, raising her nose to the ceiling.

"Such a proud little spitfire you are, Evans," said Sirius.

"Quiet down, quiet down," said McGonagall as she entered the classroom. James and Sirius chuckled slightly and leaned back in their chairs.

"Our lives are going to be a living hell with these two always mocking us," Elizabeth whispered to Lily. Lily nodded.

…

After class, Elizabeth and Lily made their way to the library when they saw Marlene talking to Remus outside of the Charms classroom. The girls hid behind a corner as they strained their ears to hear what was being exchanged between the two.

"It's that Lupin boy! What's he talking to Marlene for?" asked Elizabeth.

"I dunno, but I saw him talking to Potter and Black after the sorting," said Lily.

"…and I was wondering if… well… um… you see…" Remus was saying to Marlene, who was listening patiently. "Uh…"

"Remus! C'mon, mate! We've got work that needs to be done!" came James's voice from around the corner.

"And by work, we mean pranks!" came Sirius's voice.

"I've got to go… I'll see you later, Marlene!" said Remus, and he ran towards James and Sirius's voices.

"I'll see you later, Remus," said Marlene, and she sighed slightly. Elizabeth and Lily emerged from the corner.

"What was that all about?" asked Lily.

"Oh, I don't know… Remus was going to say something, but got interrupted by his friends," Marlene said to them. Elizabeth and Lily nodded slightly. "Anyway, I have Charms homework that must be done. Would you like to come with me to the library?"

"Oh, sure! That's where we were headed anyway," said Elizabeth, and the three girls made their way to the library.

"So how's Gryffindor?" asked Marlene.

"It's cool. There are three other first years that we met named Kacie Long, Katelyn O'Reilly and Emily Kithkart. And then there's this third year girl that we met named Molly Prewett who's really nice. She offered to show us around on Saturday, would you like to join us?" asked Lily.

"Oh, sure! I'd love to! It depends on how much homework I have, though," Marlene replied.

"Typical Ravenclaw," said Elizabeth, and she laughed.

"Well, I was sorted for my intelligence and wits, you know," Marlene told her.

"So, was that Lupin boy being an arse?" asked Lily. Marlene shook her head.

"No, he was being real sweet. He was in my Charms class and offered to help me carry all of my books to the library. He seems like one of the sweetest boys I've ever met!" she replied.

"His friends, Black and Potter are the worst arrogant prats to ever walk this planet," Elizabeth told her.

"Oh, I'm sure they aren't that bad," said Marlene as the three girls walked into the library.

"Have you met them yet?" asked Elizabeth.

"Those idiots never left us alone in Transfiguration!" exclaimed Lily. An older Ravenclaw student shushed her.

"Well, I'm sure that one day, they'll grow up and you'll both love who they turn out to be," said Marlene, sitting down at a table and opening a book. Elizabeth sat down across from her and Lily sat down next to her.

"James Potter? Growing up? I'll never live to see the day!" said Lily. Suddenly, she was tapped on the shoulder.

"From what I've heard of you, for someone who really hates my brother, you talk a lot about him," said a third year Gryffindor boy. The boy had longish dark hair and hazel eyes to match, bearing a similar resemblance to James Potter.

"You're James Potter's brother?" asked Lily. The boy nodded.

"My name is Joseph Potter. I know that my brother is an arrogant prat, but he's a great guy beneath that big airy head," said Joseph. Lily huffed.

"Is everyone going to tell me that James Potter and I are meant to be? I'm only eleven! Just leave me be!" she exclaimed, and she stood up and stormed out of the library. Elizabeth sighed.

"Well, that went well," said Elizabeth. Joseph Potter nodded slightly before joining another third year Ravenclaw boy at a bookshelf. Lily continued to storm down the second floor corridor until she bumped into Severus Snape.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" exclaimed Lily, looking up into Snape's face. "Oh, hello, Severus!"

"Hello, Lily. Are you liking Hogwarts so far?" asked Snape.

"Oh, yes! Hogwarts is a wonderful place! I've made so many friends, as well as a few enemies," Lily replied.

"Enemies?"

"That arrogant Potter boy and his idiot friend, Black. They are the most annoying set of airheads I've ever met!"

"I haven't met them before, but I'll look out for the largest airy heads in the crowds." The two of them laughed. "I'd better be getting to potions. I'll see you later, Lily."

"See you later, Severus!" said Lily as Snape went down a set of stairs.


	4. Year 1, Part 4

It was now October, and the Hogwarts grounds were starting to get colder and colder. Lily and Elizabeth made their way up the hill after looking for potion ingredients shivering slightly.

"It's so cold!" exclaimed Elizabeth, pulling her robes a bit more tightly around her shivering body.

"I can't imagine what it'll be like during the winter," said Lily, tightening her scarf around her neck.

"Probably a frozen tundra," Elizabeth told her. Lily shrugged.

"Possibly."

"Hey, how are things with you and that Snape boy?"

"Who, Severus? He's only a friend, you know."

"I saw Potter and Black teasing him in the hallway."

"They're just jealous because they won't grow up to be great men like Severus will."

"Only time will tell. We are all only eleven, anyway."

"I'll be twelve in January."

"Really? What day?"

"The thirtieth."

"Ah… I'll be twelve next month, on the twenty-eighth."

"Lucky, I want to be twelve sooner." Elizabeth shrugged.

"Can't control when we're born, can we?"

"No, I guess not. You know, I wonder what Marlene's been up to lately?"

"Beats me. Are you sure that Marlene even wants to hang out with us anymore? I mean, she is a Ravenclaw and probably has some better Ravenclaw friends."

"Every time we talk to her, her attitude doesn't change towards us, Lizzie."

"I guess you're right. I haven't seen or heard from Black or Potter all day. What do you think they've been doing?"

"I'll never know, nor care to know. I'm tired of Potter, and it's only been a month!" Elizabeth laughed at that.

"I've actually been enjoying insulting those big-headed prats. They seem to like it, though."

"They seem to like everything we say because they're obsessed with getting to us!"

"I wouldn't let it bother you, Lily. The less you allow them in, the less they'll tease you." Lily sighed.

"I hope so, Lizzie. I really hope so."

…

Meanwhile, somewhere within the castle walls, James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were lurking in the halls.

"Maybe we shouldn't hex Snivellus, guys," said Remus with a concerned tone of voice.

"Oh, relax, Remy! What could possibly go wrong?" asked Sirius, peering around the corner of a wall.

"The real question is, what couldn't go wrong?" Remus asked himself, and he sighed. It was slightly annoying to him that these bigheaded prats always wanted to prank people, but they were still his best friends, so what could he do? They needed someone to get them out of trouble anyway.

"Here he comes! Here he comes!" James exclaimed. Sirius looked up and saw someone carrying a large stack of books. He conjured a large water balloon over the person's head and dropped it, causing them to drop their books.

"OH, GOOD GRACIOUS!" exclaimed Marlene McKinnon, who had been the victim of the marauders' water balloon.

"You idiot! That wasn't him!" exclaimed Sirius, hitting James on the arm.

"That wasn't who I was talking about, Black!" James told him. "I meant the one behind her!"

"Are you all right?" Snape asked Marlene, whom he had seen talking to Lily on several occasions.

"I'm all right… just a bit wet. No worries, everything is fine," Marlene told him as he helped her pick up her books. "Thank you." With that said, she continued down the hallway. Remus sighed.

"That's one thing that went wrong…" he said to himself.

"It's not like we hurt her, Remy," said Sirius. "All I did was target the wrong person."

"Well, maybe you shouldn't go 'targeting' anyone at all," Remus replied.

"You're only saying that because you like Marlene McKinnon," James said, smirking. Remus sighed.

"Just because I talk to her every now and then doesn't mean I like her, James," he told him.

"Remus has a crush on Marlene!" exclaimed Sirius, and he and James started cracking up. James suddenly stopped and looked at Remus's face.

"Remus, what happened to your face? You're covered in scratches!" he exclaimed.

"What? Um… it's nothing. Anyway, I'd better be getting to History of Magic. I'll see you guys later," Remus replied, rushing off before James or Sirius could ask any questions.

"Do you think everything with Remus is all right?" Sirius asked James.

"I dunno. He's denying his love for Marlene McKinnon and he's got scratches all over his face. Something must be up," James told him. "And I am now determined to find out the reason behind those scratches on his face."


	5. Year 1, Part 5

Another month and a half passed, and finally, the first snow arrived at Hogwarts. The Hogwarts grounds weren't covered by a small dusting of snow, but a whole blanket that was probably a foot deep. The first and second year students went crazy at the sight of the first snow, while the third through seventh years were on their way to Hogsmeade for the December trip.

"James, incoming!" called Sirius from behind a tree, and he threw a snowball at James. James, who was watching Lily cross the grounds with Elizabeth and Marlene, was hit in the side of the face with the snowball, his glasses flying off of his face.

"Sirius!" he exclaimed, picking up his glasses and drying them off.

"I warned you that it was coming!" Sirius exclaimed, running over to him. James slid his glasses back onto his face.

"You can't expect me to listen when Evans is around," he said to Sirius, and he laughed.

"Evans, Evans, Evans… you certainly don't hide your crush, James Potter," he told him.

"Why would I? Maybe one day, I'll get Evans to go out with me."

"Yeah, that'll be the day that I get Elizabeth to go out with me, and the day that the girls 'lose their sanity' as Elizabeth said earlier in the year."

"I can't believe you remember that…"

"I remember everything that Elizabeth said to me. Well, anything that isn't school-related." The two boys laughed at that.

"Sirius Black, you sly dog. And one day, we'll get those beautiful girls to go out with us. I just hope that we get them to go out with us by third year so we can take them on dates in Hogsmeade every month."

"At this rate, that'll never happen."

"Sirius, it's December of our first year. We have plenty of time. You'll see, we'll get Evans and Hawking to go out with us before third year."

"I'll hold you to that, Potter."

…

Meanwhile, also on the grounds, Elizabeth, Lily and Marlene were walking towards the Black Lake. Elizabeth happened to look up and see James being hit by a snowball in the side of the head, and watched as Sirius ran over to him.

"Idiots," she murmured, turning back to face the Black Lake.

"What was that, Lizzie?" asked Lily.

"Those morons, Black and Potter. They're watching us and most likely talking about us," Elizabeth replied. Lily sighed.

"Will they ever leave us alone? I don't think we've ever had a day off from their torture!" she exclaimed.

"I know… well, hopefully, Christmas break will be quiet," Elizabeth said as they stopped by a large beech tree.

"I'm going home to my parents for Christmas, so mine will be quiet. Are any of you going home?" asked Lily. The girls both nodded.

"Yup. Cheyanne and I are requested to come home every Christmas break by my mother," Elizabeth replied.

"If I'm not neck-deep in homework, I'll be going home," said Marlene.

"You're always neck-deep in homework, Marlene!" Elizabeth exclaimed. Marlene laughed slightly.

"Not always. I just always seem like it because I'm doing work for future lessons," she told her.

"Why?" asked Lily.

"It makes my life easier. That way, I won't be neck-deep in homework when we do future lessons," Marlene replied.

"That sounds like a very smart idea! Maybe we should do that, Lizzie!" Lily exclaimed. Elizabeth huffed.

"The day you get me to do more work than I have to will be the day I say yes to Sirius Black," she said.

"Evans, I'll pay you however many galleons you want to get Hawking to do extra work!" came Sirius Black's voice from a tree. Elizabeth, Lily and Marlene turned their attention to the two boys standing by the tree.

"What do you idiots want?" asked Lily in a rough tone.

"Relax, Evans. You don't have to get your feathers all ruffled up," James told her, smirking slightly.

"I 'get my feathers all ruffled' the minute you walk into a room that I'm in, Potter!" Lily snapped.

"So feisty… I love 'em feisty. Did I say that before?" James asked her.

"Only about two-hundred times," Lily murmured.

"Then I shall say it a two-hundred and first time; I love 'em feisty, and that is exactly what you are," James said to her. Lily's face began to turn red with anger.

"Shove off, Potter! You're nothing but a stupid pratty toerag who's worth nothing more than the dirt that I walk upon!" she exclaimed in anger before storming off.

"Can't you arses just leave Lily the hell alone?" Elizabeth shouted in Sirius's face before following Lily. Marlene sighed.

"Must you boys get them so worked up?" asked Marlene.

"They're the prettiest girls at Hogwarts, McKinnon. Of course we have to get them all worked up," Sirius replied. Marlene sighed again.

"I see what they mean now when they say how annoying and arrogant prats you boys are," she told them.

"They talk about us?" asked James.

"Only all of the time. Most of the time, it's either about how annoying you are or wondering where you are so they don't have to see you two," Marlene replied.

"But they still talk about us! Score one for the boys!" exclaimed James, giving Sirius a double high-five.

"They talk of your marauding antics and how annoying they are," Marlene told them. "I'd best join them, or they'll think I'm spying on them for you." With that said, Marlene left, and James and Sirius watched her follow Elizabeth and Lily back into the castle.

"What did she say?" asked Sirius.

"They talk about our marauding antics and how annoying they are. What the hell is an antic?" James replied.

"Marauding antics? You know what you, me and Remy should call ourselves?" asked Sirius, his hands gripping James's shoulders.

"The Marauding Antics? What the hell did you eat this morning?" asked James.

"No, not the Marauding Antics! I mean we should call ourselves the Marauders!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Hmm… it seems to fit our personality and our 'marauding antics'… sounds like a plan!" James said.

"C'mon, then, we'd better let Remus know!" Sirius said, and the boys ran back to the castle.

"Where do you think Remus would be anyway?" asked James.

"I dunno, either the library or somewhere eating chocolate. I wonder what his fetish with chocolate is about…" Sirius replied as they disappeared into the castle.


	6. Year 1, Part 6

Christmas break went by quietly at Hogwarts. Sirius and James had gone home to their parents, as had Marlene, Elizabeth and Lily. Remus stayed at Hogwarts for Christmas break, and while at Hogwarts, Remus made a new friend. Peter Pettigrew was a lonely young Gryffindor boy who didn't have any friends, and when Remus spotted him sitting all alone, decided to sit next to him and talk to him. It turned out that Remus liked hanging around Peter because he was quiet and calm and wasn't an arrogant prat like James and Sirius. It did him some comfort to have someone a bit more like himself around, though he wasn't sure that James and Sirius would like Peter. He was glad when terms started up again that James and Sirius liked Peter enough to keep him around.

The day after everyone returned from Christmas break, terms started up again, and the four boys that called themselves the Marauders strutted through the halls making sure that they were visible.

"Hey, random Ravenclaw!" said Sirius loudly that the Ravenclaw second year that walked by them gave them a confused expression.

"Oi, happy Hufflepuffs!" said James to a pair of excited Hufflepuff girls.

"Ooh, sleazy Slytherin!" said Sirius to an older Slytherin boy who glared at him.

"Hey, goody Gryffin- Evans!" James exclaimed, walking up behind Lily. Lily sighed.

"Can't you idiots leave me alone?" Lily demanded, closing her book and walking away. James followed her.

"I will if you go out with me," he said to her.

"No," Lily snapped, pushing open the door to another corridor. James sighed.

"One day…" he murmured to himself.

…

A few months passed, and now it was April. The temperatures were starting to rise and the fifth and sixth years were starting to groan with O. and N.E. just around the corner. Lily and Elizabeth were currently hanging out in the Gryffindor common room when the four Marauders walked in. Sirius and James seemed incredibly confident, while Peter seemed unsure of what to do or say. Remus, on the other hand, looked ill and pale.

"Well, lookie here!" exclaimed Sirius at the two girls lazily draped over the couch. They both groaned simultaneously. "You girls are lookin' hot!"

"Temperature and appearance!" James chimed in. Lily huffed.

"Leave us alone, please, we aren't in the mood," she told them.

"And to think," said James, sitting down next to Lily, who groaned, "it's only April." He smirked at her, and Lily glared back.

"Go away, Potter," she snapped.

"Not without a kiss," James replied.

"You'll never get a kiss from me!"

"Won't I?" James leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"HOW DARE YOU PUT YOUR FILTHY LIPS ON ME, YOU…" Lily screamed as she chased James out of the common room. Sirius, Remus, Peter and Elizabeth heard her screaming at him down the staircase. Remus sighed.

"Miss Hawking, I feel terribly sorry for you and Miss Evans," he said, before leaving to go up to the boys' dormitory. Peter followed, unsure of what to do. Sirius was just laughing.

"Jamsie's got some serious issues," he said, sitting down next to Elizabeth. Elizabeth took out her wand and jabbed it into his chest.

"Want to keep your life?" she asked. Sirius backed away cautiously.

"We'll see what tomorrow brings, Hawking," he said before going up the steps to the boys' dormitory.

…

That night, James, Sirius and Peter were sound asleep in their beds when they heard a loud howl from nearby, causing them to sit up almost instantaneously.

"What was that?" Sirius exclaimed, running to the window. Peter followed, while James sat in his bed and yawned.

"Probably a wolf, Black," he said, running a hand through his untidy dark hair.

"Yeah, I guess… what do you think it is, Remy?" Sirius asked into the dark, but he got no reply. "Remy?"

"He's probably sleeping, mate," James said through another yawn, falling back onto his bed. Sirius had gone to wake up Remus, but when he pulled back the curtains, he jumped back in shock.

"Remus? Remus! James, he isn't here!" he exclaimed, and James sat up again, wide awake. He grabbed his glasses and ran over to Remus's bed.

"Where do you reckon he is?" James asked, examining the rather messy bed. There were a couple of blood stains on the sheets and the curtains appeared to be slashed.

"I dunno… grab that invisibility cloak of yours, mate, we've got to find him before McGonagall does!" Sirius exclaimed. James ran to his trunk, pulled out his silk invisibility cloak and ran back to Sirius.

"What do we do if McGonagall comes up?" asked James. Sirius took a moment to think.

"Peter, stay behind and watch out for McGonagall. If she asks where we are, tell her we're in the bathroom," he said to Peter, who nodded. "C'mon, James!" The two boys pushed open the door and ran down the stairs, only to be met by Lily and Elizabeth.

"Where do you two think you're going?" asked Lily in a stern tone.

"What do you care, Evans?" asked James.

"We can't lose anymore house points if we're to win the house cup, Potter," Lily replied. "If you leave, you'll get caught and get us _more_ points taken! Slytherin is only ten points behind us!"

"What about Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, eh?" asked James.

"Not our concern, James," said Sirius.

"You aren't leaving this common room," Elizabeth told them.

"If we don't leave now, we won't find Remus, who isn't in the boys' dormitory," Sirius replied.

"Didn't the thought that he may be in the bathroom ever occur to you?" asked Elizabeth.

"There were blood stains on the sheets," said James.

"And the curtains were torn. I don't reckon Remus would be in the bathroom for that!" Sirius exclaimed.

"What time of the month is it?" asked Elizabeth.

"What do you mean 'what time of the month is it'? What does that have to do with anything?" Sirius asked her.

"I mean, you prat, what is the moon phase?" asked Elizabeth.

"What is she talking about?" Sirius asked James, who shrugged. Elizabeth huffed and stormed over to the windows, pulling the curtains aside.

"The moon is full…" she murmured.

"What are you suggesting then? That Remus is a werewolf?" asked Sirius, walking over to the window and looking at the moon.

"The signs are obvious, Sirius! The blood stains, the slashed curtains, the full moon… when I saw Remus earlier, he looked sickly and pale. Have you noticed anything strange about him?" Elizabeth asked him and James.

"Well, he does have a weird thing about chocolate," Sirius replied.

"And he's always sick every month for like, a week! And then he always has new scratches on his face when the lake is higher, and I guess the moon is full," James told her.

"We've got to find him," said Elizabeth, leaving the window.

"Get under the cloak, then," said James, and he, Sirius, Elizabeth and Lily huddled under James's invisibility cloak.

"Ever think of what we're to do when we find him, Elizabeth?" Lily asked in a whisper as they went through the portrait hole. To anyone who saw them, they were completely invisible, as long as they were beneath the cloak.

"I haven't gotten that far yet," Elizabeth whispered back, and they, step by step, made their way down the stairs.

"Why does Gryffindor tower have to be seven floors up?" asked Sirius a bit loudly. Elizabeth whacked him in the stomach.

"Hush! Do you want McGonagall to hear us?" she snapped.

"Sorry…" Sirius murmured. They continued quietly down the stairs until they made their way to the fourth floor. Pushing open the door, they slipped onto the fourth floor corridor.

"What if Filch finds us? We're toast!" Sirius whispered.

"He won't; we're completely invisible," James whispered back. Looking up, they saw a prefect on the staircase.

"How are we going to get past him?" Sirius whispered very quietly as they neared. Elizabeth pulled out her wand and silently muttered an incantation. The prefect fell to the ground in a deep sleep. "What'd you do to him?"

"Sleeping spell. It's a very powerful spell and only works for a limited time, so we have to hurry!" Elizabeth whispered back, and they rushed up the stairs and down the hallway, making their way into the Clocktower courtyard. James pulled off the cloak.

"What are you doing?" Lily exclaimed, grabbing onto the cloak.

"Don't worry, Evans; the prefects don't patrol the grounds," James told her. "You mind storing this in your bag?" Lily took the cloak and stuffed it into her bag.

"We are so dead if McGonagall finds us out here," Lily said as they exited the courtyard and ran through the covered bridge.

"She won't, Evans! Relax!" James exclaimed.

"Have you ever been caught by her?" Lily asked him as they exited the covered bridge and ran towards the forbidden forest.

"Oh, loads of times! But never out here," James told her. "You have no need to worry." Another howl stopped the four of them. Lily looked at James with a nervous expression.

"We aren't really going in there… are we?" she asked.

"If we want to find Remus, we have to," he replied.

"C'mon, then," said Sirius with a bit of a nervous tone.

"From what I've heard about werewolves," Elizabeth stated, "they don't know who they are. They'll kill their best friends if they get in the way."

"So we'll stay out of his way, then," Sirius replied.

"If he's a werewolf," James chimed in.

"James, the signs are obvious!" Elizabeth told him. "I have no doubts that Remus is a werewolf."

"Well, anyway, let's find him, fast!" James said, and they ran towards the forbidden forest again. They ran into the forest and searched, calling Remus's name over and over again.

"Remus!" called James.

"Remus, where are you?" called Lily.

"Remus!" called Sirius. He sighed. "We'll never find him at this rate." Elizabeth grabbed onto his arm.

"I think we just did…" she said. The bushes were shaking slightly, and a large snarl was heard. Suddenly, a large, hairy and growling werewolf emerged from the bush. The four first years that stood in front of the werewolf were shaking from terror.

"Elizabeth… wh-what now?" asked Lily, her voice shaking from terror.

"Don't move… maybe he won't attack," Elizabeth muttered back. James very slowly reached for Lily's hand and took it, causing Lily's head to jerk in his direction. The werewolf snarled, let out a large howl and jumped on Elizabeth, who screamed from the fear.

"ELIZABETH!" Sirius cried, jumping on the werewolf's back. The werewolf stood up and growled loudly, throwing Sirius off of it's back.

"Remus!" James cried, letting go of Lily's hand and running in front of the werewolf.

"James! Be careful!" Lily cried, running over to Elizabeth to help her stand.

"Remus, remember yourself… remember yourself, mate! Remem-" James was saying before the werewolf slashed him across the face.

"James!" Lily cried, not even daring to leave Elizabeth's side. Sirius again, boldly, dove on the werewolf's back and tightly wrapped his arms around its throat.

"Lily, go get help!" Sirius shouted at Lily while being violently shaken. Lily nodded, pulled Elizabeth to safety and ran for help.

"Professor McGonagall! Professor McGonagall!" Lily screamed as soon as she was inside again. "Help! Someone! Anyone! Help!"

"Miss Evans!" came a voice from below her. She looked down and saw Filch coming towards her.

"Mr. Filch! Mr. Filch! You have to come quickly…" Lily exclaimed, running to him. Filch grabbed her wrist.

"You are in so much trouble, missy!" Filch said, smirking. If there was one thing that Filch loved, it was punishment.

"Mr. Filch, please! It's James and Sirius and Elizabeth! We all went looking for Remus and he found us, only he… he… Mr. Filch, please come!" Lily cried, but Filch wouldn't have any of it.

"You're coming with me, missy," Filch said as he dragged Lily down the stairs.

"No, Mr. Filch, please! Please, you can't let them die!" Lily protested as she was dragged down the stairs.

…

Meanwhile, back in the forbidden forest, the werewolf had thrown Sirius off of his back and was going after Elizabeth again, who was recoiling in fear.

"Remus… Remus, please…" she begged, but the werewolf didn't listen. His hunger was rising, and the young girl in front of him was bleeding, which only made his hunger rise even higher. "Help! Someone help!"

"Stupefy!" came Sirius's voice, and the werewolf was momentarily stunned. He turned around and let out a roar at Sirius. Sirius, his hand shaking, continued to point his wand at the werewolf. Elizabeth grabbed as many rocks near her as possible and started throwing them at the werewolf. The werewolf turned, and again, let out a roar. Elizabeth climbed a large boulder and moved away from him, continuing to throw rocks at him.

"James, help me!" Elizabeth cried as James began to come back to consciousness.

"Huh?" James murmured sleepily, and he shook his head to see the werewolf nearing Elizabeth. He jumped up and pulled out his wand.

"Stupefy!" he shouted, and again, the werewolf was momentarily stunned. Sirius ran to its head when the werewolf was on the ground.

"Sorry, Remy," he said before violently kicking the werewolf in the head, knocking it unconscious.

"Nice one, Sirius," James said, breathing heavily. Elizabeth dropped her rocks and ran over.

"Is he… dead?" she asked, looking down at the werewolf.

"No," said Sirius. "Just unconscious. He's going to have one hell of a headache tomorrow when he wakes up. Poor Remus."

"Where's Lily?" asked James, looking around. "Lily? Lily!"

"Relax, James, I sent her for help," Sirius told him. The three of them were silent, taking a moment to catch their breaths.

"We are going to be in so much trouble," Elizabeth said.

"McGonagall will kill us for certain," James said. He looked down at Elizabeth, who looked up at him. "You're bloody scratched up well."

"You aren't so undamaged yourself, Potter," Elizabeth replied. She looked down at the werewolf again.

"Potter! Hawking! Black! What is going on here?" came McGonagall's angry voice.

"Well, boys, enjoy Hogwarts while you can," Elizabeth said. "We'll be on the train home tomorrow."

"It was nice while it lasted," Sirius muttered.


	7. Year 1, Part 7

As it turned out, the Marauders weren't expelled, but instead, only chastised for going out after a werewolf. After being lectured, they were congratulated on their bravery. As Dumbledore put it, they were rather brave for going after their ill friend even after discovering that he was a werewolf. Elizabeth, Lily, James, Sirius and Remus decided to keep this piece of information to themselves, especially from Marlene. Remus feared that if Marlene had known that Remus was a werewolf, she would be afraid of him. As of their injuries, they all were in the hospital for a week. Well, all but Lily. Elizabeth's arm was broken and her face, neck and body badly scratched, while James would permanently have three barely distinct claw marks on his face. Sirius had several broken ribs and a broken wrist, while Remus had a bad concussion. From now on, Dumbledore decided, Remus would make his way to an abandoned shack in Hogsmeade using a secret entrance that was just below a newly-planted tree called the Whomping Willow every evening of a full moon. James and Sirius would go with him, to make sure that he was all right and didn't get away.

After the week in the hospital wing, James, Lily, Sirius, Remus and Elizabeth were sitting by each other in the Great Hall enjoying some breakfast.

"What an eventful first year," Sirius said between mouthfuls of eggs, causing Elizabeth and Lily to giggle slightly.

"Sure as hell hope next year is just as interesting!" James said, taking a bite of a roll.

"I'm hoping for a normal school year full of magic and mysteries!" Lily exclaimed with a happy expression. Sirius, James and Elizabeth looked at her for a moment before bursting into fits of laughter.

"With us, who knows what to expect?" Elizabeth said, and the group laughed again.

"I'm still going to try to get you to go out with me, Evans," James said, eyeing Lily. Lily huffed.

"James Potter, is that all you ever think about? For the last time, no, I _will not_ go out with you!" she snapped. She stood, and then stormed out of the Great Hall. Elizabeth sighed.

"I'm looking forward to next year already," she said, and she stood, following Lily out of the Great Hall. Sirius and James looked at each other.

"Try again next year?" asked Sirius.

"Trying again next year," James replied, and they stood.

"Hey, Remus, want to go on a walk with us?" Sirius asked.

"Not right now, guys, I have work to do," Remus replied.

"Oh, fine. But you're missing out on a great walk," Sirius replied. James hit him on the back of the head and they left the Great Hall. Remus turned around once they were gone and looked at Marlene. Marlene was reading a book, but suddenly looked up when she felt someone watching her. She smiled at Remus when she saw that it was him watching her before closing her book, standing and leaving the Great Hall. Remus turned back to his food and sighed happily, knowing that everything was going to be okay at Hogwarts for the next six years.


	8. Year 2, Part 1

Once again at Kings Cross Station, Elizabeth Hawking and her twin sister, Cheyanne, were awaiting 11:00 to come. Elizabeth was sitting on her trunk while Cheyanne was standing, waiting for her Slytherin friends.

"There's that lot that you hang out with, Cheyanne," Elizabeth said, pointing to a group of Slytherins. Cheyanne pretended not to hear her and walked over to her now second year friends. Elizabeth sighed, tired of being treated like dirt by her own sister. Now bored with sitting on her trunk and waiting, Elizabeth packed up and made her way towards the train, hoping that she would find Lily or Marlene near the train. When she didn't find them, Elizabeth boarded the train and took an empty compartment while she could. It was now the first of September in the year 1972. Elizabeth, Lily, Marlene and the Marauders were heading into their second year as Hogwarts students. Elizabeth loaded her trunk up on the racks and set the cage of her owl, Marty, down on the seat next to her.

"Hello, Hawking!" came a voice that Elizabeth knew all too well, yet sounded slightly different. Looking up, Elizabeth saw a now twelve-year-old Sirius Black standing in the doorway of the compartment that she was in.

"What is it now, Black?" she asked him.

"You to be my girlfriend," Sirius replied. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and sighed. Was this never going to end?

"I'll hex you if you don't leave me alone," she told him. Sirius chuckled slightly.

"Still the same old beautiful Elizabeth Hawking, aren't you?" he asked, walking into the compartment and sitting down across from her.

"The only thing different about you is your voice. You certainly haven't matured, personality-wise," Elizabeth told him, looking out the window at the platform.

"Waiting for Evans?" Sirius asked her. Elizabeth nodded.

"She should be here by now… why isn't she here?" she asked. Sirius shrugged.

"Beats me. She's most likely running late. You know how muggleborns are," he replied. Elizabeth jerked her head in his direction and glared at him.

"No, I don't know how muggleborns are, and I would prefer that you keep your mouth shut about my best friend," Elizabeth snapped.

"I wasn't insulting her, I was simply stating that she might have gotten a little confused, not having grown up with magic," Sirius replied, raising his hands in the air.

"She did very well getting onto the platform last year, Black, I don't see how she would have difficulties this year," Elizabeth told him.

"Hey, Padfoot!" came a new and deeper voice from the door of the compartment. Elizabeth looked up and was surprised to see James Potter standing there. "Well, hello there, Hawking."

"Mind your words, James Potter," Elizabeth warned him, pulling the daily prophet out of her robes. James sat down next to Sirius.

"What's in the paper?" James asked.

"Results of the Quidditch World Cup," Elizabeth replied.

"Best game I've ever seen! 160 to 300! And the Harpies caught the snitch!" James exclaimed.

"Tutshill's the best and is undefeatable! Clearly!" said Elizabeth, and the two high-fived.

"You trying out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, Elizabeth?" asked James, and Elizabeth nodded.

"Trying out for Chaser. What position do you play?" she asked him.

"Chaser, and I'm pretty good at it, too!" James replied.

"My mum's been making me practice all summer… She was a chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team as well, and seems to want me to follow in her footsteps," Elizabeth told him, and she turned back to the paper.

"I'm the only Quidditch player in my family! Well, as far as I know… Joseph is more of a chess guy and I think my little sister, Clarissa, would rather try out for the Gobstones team," James said, and looked up when Lily appeared in the doorway.

"Elizabeth?" she asked, and Elizabeth lowered her paper.

"Looking for me, Evans?" she asked, and laughed slightly as Lily slipped in and pushed her trunk up onto the rack.

"Here, let me help," said James, and he helped her push her trunk onto the rack. Lily looked at him, slightly surprised at his deeper voice, before sitting down next to Elizabeth.

"What're you reading about?" she asked.

"Quidditch World Cup. Tutshill won against the Harpies by 140 points!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Best game I've ever witnessed in my life!" James exclaimed. Lily huffed.

"Is that all you two ever talk about? Quidditch?" she asked.

"Well, it is only the best sport in the Wizarding world," Elizabeth said to her.

"I barely even know what Quidditch is, let alone watched it," Lily replied.

"You were never at the games last year?" James asked her.

"I had better things to do than sit with a bunch of sweaty, screaming teenagers watching people fly around on broomsticks," Lily replied.

"I agree with you completely, Miss Evans," came Remus's voice from the doorway. His voice was rather unchanged from last year, and his hair was a bit longer this year than it had been the previous year.

"How're you feeling, Remus?" Lily asked him as he pushed his trunk up onto the rack and sat down next to James.

"Quite better, Miss Evans, thank you," Remus replied.

"Remus, I told you, you can call me Lily," Lily told him. She and Remus had been sending letters back and forth over the summer, but not as often as Lily had with Elizabeth and Marlene.

"Right, Miss Ev- I mean, Lily," Remus replied, blushing slightly. Elizabeth looked at her watch.

"It's ten to eleven. Where is Marlene?" she asked.

"I'm sure she'll be here, soon," Sirius replied, and just as he said that, Marlene appeared in the doorway of the compartment.

"There you two are! I've been looking for you for the past twenty minutes," said Marlene, and she lifted her trunk and pushed it up onto the rack.

"Hello, Marlene," said Elizabeth from the Daily Prophet.

"Hello again, Marlene!" Lily said.

"Hello Elizabeth, Lily. And good morning to you boys," said Marlene, sitting down next to Lily.

"Morning, McKinnon," said Sirius, his head resting on his hand and his elbow resting on a small table by the window.

"Hello, Marlene," said James, getting up and sitting next to Elizabeth so he could read the Daily Prophet.

"Good morning, Marlene," said Remus, smiling at her. Marlene pulled out a book and opened it, just as the train began pulling out of the station. Elizabeth looked at her watch.

"Eleven o-clock; Right on schedule!" she exclaimed.

"As it always is," James said, keeping an eye on the Daily Prophet.


	9. Year 2, Part 2

The long ride to Hogwarts had managed to put Sirius, Remus, Lily and James asleep. Only Marlene and Elizabeth remained awake, though Elizabeth seemed as if she wasn't going to stay awake much longer. What woke everyone up was the train coming to a sudden stop and throwing James, Lily, Elizabeth and Marlene off of their chairs and onto the floor.

"What the hell?" James exclaimed.

"I'll go and check," Sirius said, and he went to the door and pulled it open, sticking his head out and seeing that everyone else in the compartments were doing the same.

"What's going on?" asked Lily from inside.

"I dunno," Sirius said, closing the compartment door again.

"Think we've broken down?" asked James, standing up and helping Elizabeth stand, who was caught between a fallen trunk and the seat that she had previously been sitting on.

"It's a magical train, how could it break down?" asked Marlene, standing and brushing off her skirts. Suddenly, the lights went out.

"Lumos," came Remus's voice, and part of the compartment was lit up.

"Lumos," said Elizabeth, and the tip of her wand illuminated the corner that she was sitting in.

"Well, this is just wonderful," said Lily, sitting down again.

"I'm sure the conductor will have this problem fixed, soon," Marlene said.

"I have a bad feeling about this," said Sirius, sitting down again.

"Why would you have a bad feeling?" James asked him, sitting down next to him.

"Dunno… I just do," Sirius told him. Before they knew it, the lights were back on, and the train began chugging towards Hogsmeade station again.

"Well, it looks like we can't be too far from Hogwarts," Elizabeth said, peering out the window.

"Probably not," said James. He turned his attention to Lily.

"So how was your summer, Evans?" he asked. Lily looked at him with a slight glare.

"Just fine. What does it matter to you?" she asked.

"Can't a guy be curious? What is it that muggles do over the summer?" James asked her.

"What did you just call me, Potter?" Lily demanded, standing up.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down, Evans… I didn't insult you. A muggle is a nonmagic person, which you obviously are not," James told her, and Lily sat down again.

"Well, we don't spend our time casting spells and flying around on broomsticks. In fact, this summer, my mum and dad took me and my sister to a play titled 'Offenbach'," she told him.

"What the hell is Offenbach?" asked Sirius.

"Jaques Offenbach was a muggle composer from France in the 1800s," Remus said to Sirius.

"Oh…" said Sirius. "I don't pay attention in muggle studies."

"Neither do I," said James. "Who would? They're muggles! They don't know magic!"

"It's so we know how to properly interact with them without exposing our magic to them," said Marlene.

"Well, duh," Sirius muttered as the train came to a stop.

"Well, time to get off," said Remus, standing and grabbing his trunk. Sirius, whose trunk was already down, went to go and open the door, but the door wouldn't budge.

"Uh, guys…" he said with a worried tone, still messing with the door. James, who was in the middle of pulling his trunk down, stopped and looked at him.

"I don't like that tone of voice," he said.

"I would hope not, because we're locked in!" Sirius exclaimed, dropping his trunk and pulling at the door, but it refused to budge. Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh at him. "What are you laughing at, Hawking?"

"You're a wizard, you idiot," said Elizabeth. "Move aside." She pushed Sirius out of the way and pointed her wand at the door. "Alohamora," she said, and tried the door, but it still wouldn't budge. "Alohamora maxima!" The door still didn't budge. "This isn't good… this isn't good at all!" Suddenly, they felt a jolt, and the train had started pulling away from the train.

"Oh, shit…" muttered Sirius.


	10. Year 2, Part 3

"Quick! Throw your trunks out the window!" Elizabeth shouted. Everyone did as they were told and threw their trunks out the window. At least, the boys threw the trunks out the window. The train began to pick up in speed.

"What now, Elizabeth?" asked Sirius in a panic. Elizabeth had her wand pointed at the door.

"BOMBOICA!" she screamed, and the door was blasted open. "Hurry, before the train gets too fast!" As the six young twelve-year-olds raced out of the compartment, the train was picking up in speed. Elizabeth opened the door that led to the outside. One by one, Sirius, Remus, Marlene and Elizabeth jumped off the train, but Lily was too frightened.

"No… no, I'm not doing it! I'm not jumping!" Lily shouted.

"Evans, you have to!" James exclaimed. The train started getting faster.

"Hurry, guys!" Sirius screamed at them. Elizabeth, Marlene, Sirius and Remus were starting to fall behind as the train picked up in speed.

"No! No, I'm not jumping!" Lily exclaimed.

"Damn it, Evans!" James snapped. He grabbed onto her and jumped, holding her as close as possible to his chest while she screamed. When he landed, James made sure that his back hit the ground first and Lily was still on his chest. After a moment of heavy breathing, Lily picked her head up from James's chest and watched the train pass by. James stood and helped her up. "Now, about getting to Hogwarts…"

…

As soon as the six had set off, the sky opened up and sheets of rain fell upon them, soaking them. With their hoods pulled up, they set off towards the Hogwarts gates.

"Yoor, Zabini, Zellar, Zyman…" said a young and small Filius Flitwick as he checked off the names of the students passing by. Going over his list, Flitwick saw that six of the fifteen-hundred or so students were missing, and he sighed, afraid that he had made a mistake and would have to start over again at the entrance courtyard. Looking up, he saw six soaked students running towards the gate just after the hard rain that had hit them all. "Names?"

"Black, Sirius," said Sirius, walking through the gates.

"Hawking, Elizabeth," said Elizabeth, following.

"Evans."

"Potter, James."

"Lupin."

"McKinnon." Flitwick checked off each name as it was said.

"Any reason you six are all behind?" he asked them after locking the gates.

"Long story," said Sirius.

"Hard to explain," said James.

"Well, you'll have plenty of time to explain this to Professor McGonagall; you've missed the sorting ceremony. Six sighs arose from the group in front of him. When they reached the entrance hall, they all set their trunks with the others and were brought to McGonagall's office, where they explained their entire story.

"Hmm… it seems to me that the conductor isn't checking the compartments before he departs from Hogsmeade station…" McGonagall said to herself. "Very well. You may go to the Great Hall for dinner, all of you." The kids, relieved, stood and left her office, while Filch pouted due to the fact that he wasn't going to be able to administer any kind of punishment to the six marauders.

"We got out of that one due to sheer luck," said Elizabeth as the six Gryffindor second years made their way to the Great Hall.

"It was due to my cunning intelligence," said Sirius, moving next to her. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and huffed.

"Cunning intelligence? Where does that exist in your brain?" she asked, narrowing her eyes slightly.

"It's quite clear, don't you think?" Sirius asked her.

"Shove off, Black," Elizabeth snapped, picking up her speed and disappearing around a corner. Lily huffed.

"Leave her alone, damn it! It's not like she did anything to you!" she snapped, and she followed Elizabeth around the corner. Marlene rolled her eyes with a slight smile.

"You marauders…" she said before picking up her speed and following Lily and Elizabeth.

"You know, I don't think you'll catch their attention by picking on them constantly," Remus told them.

"Oh, relax, Moony! It's not like we bully them!" Sirius exclaimed.

"But they certainly do feel it," Remus told them as they pushed open the doors to the Great Hall.

"Ah, it feels great to be in here again!" James exclaimed, looking around at the grand hall where everything took place. Meals, friendships, the sorting ceremony, the dances… it all happened within the walls of this large and spacious room. Looking up, James saw the enchanted floating candles and the starry night sky that was the enchanted ceiling.

"Come on, then, Prongsie, let's get a spot before the food's all gone," came Sirius's voice.

"Er… right," said James, and followed Sirius and Remus to an empty part of the table.

…

Later that night, Peter, James, Sirius and Remus sat in the boys' dormitory with sighs of happiness.

"Ah… good to be back," said Sirius, his hands behind his head.

"Gotta love Hogwarts! Merlin, did I miss it!" James exclaimed, sitting on the windowsill by the window.

"When are the Quidditch tryouts, James?" came the still high-pitched voice of Peter Pettigrew from the floor.

"Next weekend, mate. I can't wait!" James exclaimed.

"When was the last time that Gryffindor won the cup, Prongs?" asked Remus from the floor by Sirius's bed.

"Dunno… supposedly my dad's second year at Hogwarts," James replied. "Got myself a nice broom! A Nimbus! First model and the fastest broom in the world!"

"How I'd love to be wealthy like you, Prongs," said Remus, opening a book and turning his attention to it.

"Yeah, gotta love the good life," James replied, yawning. "Well, I'm turning in. Night, mates."

"Night, Potter," said Sirius.

"Night, Prongs," said Remus, standing and moving to his own bed.

"Nigh, James!" squeaked Peter, getting up slowly and waddling to his own bed.


	11. Year 2, Part 4

After about a month of classes and such, Quidditch tryouts were being held at the Quidditch pitch for the Gryffindor team, and no one was more excited than James Potter and Elizabeth Hawking. Both had grown up as Quidditch fans, and both were great chasers. Good thing the captain, a keeper, needed every position on the team, too. When James and Elizabeth tried out, they made a pact to try out together, and two days later, they learned that they had both made the team. When they had checked the board, the two of them both let out a cry of joy, and they double high-fived each other.

"That's fantastic! Two second year chasers! That hasn't happened in years!" James exclaimed.

"What can we say for ourselves, James? We're two of the best!" Elizabeth exclaimed, and the two of them excitedly hugged each other and jumped up and down. Lily had just come down from the girls' dormitory and Sirius had just come in from the portrait hole, and they both stopped in their tracks, stunned at what they were looking at.

"When did the two of you become best friends?" asked Lily.

"Yeah, really, Prongs! You stealing my girl?" asked Sirius, and Elizabeth and James stopped jumping around and looked at Sirius and Lily.

"Arse," Elizabeth said to Sirius, and she looked at Lily. "Come on, Lils, we've got a date with Marlene in the library. James, I'll see you at practice. You got a broom?"

"Yup! My dad got me the Nimbus! First generation and the fastest broom in the world!" James exclaimed in response.

"Wow, that is a good one! You're lucky, Potter!" Elizabeth told him. "Well, come on then, Lily."

"How about a kiss for your boyfriend?" asked Sirius as she passed, closing his eyes and puckering his lips. Elizabeth made a disgusted noise, pinched his nose and pulled on it.

"You are _not_ my boyfriend," she told him, and she and Lily left through the portrait hole.

"She wants me," said Sirius after a few moments of silence, his hand on his throbbing nose. James couldn't help but laugh at his friend.

"You think you'd learn your lesson by now, Rudolph," he said to him, sitting down on the couch.

"Rudolph? And no, I am determined to get that girl to be mine. You think you'd have learned your lesson with Evans?" asked Sirius, sitting down next to him.

"I haven't been bothering her that much this year, mind you," James told his red-nosed friend.

"Haven't been bothering her much? Prongs, the day you stop going after Evans will be the day that I admit I was wrong and beg to be sorted into Slytherin, and I would never do that! I highly despise that part of my family. And you're my best friend! Leaving my best friend for those bigots would be suicide," Sirius exclaimed.

"Oh, please! You're just looking for an excuse to bash your family!" James told him.

"That's not true. I love my family very much," said Sirius with complete sarcasm, and both boys cracked up. "Say, where's Moony at?"

…

In the library, twelve-year-old Marlene McKinnon was sitting at a table in the library with a large stack of books, when someone in Gryffindor robes approached her with a stack of more books and placed them on the table. Marlene looked up, her chocolate brown eyes peering through her oval-shaped spectacles at the young Remus Lupin, who smiled at her.

"I… I figured you could… you could use more books on that… topic…" Remus told her, and Marlene smiled back at him.

"That was sweet of you, Remus, but I'm almost finished up here," said Marlene, and Remus blushed slightly, lost his smile, looked down and sighed.

"Of course," he murmured. "I'll go and put these back then."

"Oh, no! No, no, it's all right, Remus, I'll take them back," Marlene said to him, quickly reaching for the books that he was taking away and slightly brushing his hands. Remus, in response to her touching his hands, dropped the books and blushed heavily. Marlene couldn't help but giggle slightly. "Here, let me help you…" She got up and knelt down on the floor, picking up the books and placing them on the table. She turned to him, noticing how poor Remus was blushing furiously, his face literally the color of Lily's hair. "That really was sweet of you, Remus. Thank you for thinking of me." She leaned into him and lightly kissed his cheek, which made him blush even more furiously.

"I have to go," he said, and he raced off as fast as his young feet would carry him, nearly knocking Elizabeth and Lily over. Marlene, watching, giggled slightly and went to neatly stack the books as Elizabeth and Lily approached her, Elizabeth watching Remus over her shoulder.

"He's such an awkward boy," said Elizabeth, turning back to her two best friends.

"It looked like he put on an awful lot of blush on today," Lily said, and the three girls giggled slightly.

"What'd you do to him, Marlene?" asked Elizabeth, taking a seat down across from Marlene.

"Me? I just gave him a little peck on the cheek for helping me find some books," Marlene told her, and Elizabeth and Lily looked at each other.

"Oooh…" they said in unison.

"What?" asked Marlene, and Elizabeth shook her head.

"Nevermind for now. What's this you're doing?" she asked, lifting Marlene's paper slightly.

"A charms essay," said Marlene, and Elizabeth's eyes went wide.

"We had an essay in charms?" she asked quickly, fear evident in her voice. Marlene laughed and shook her head.

"No, it's due next month!" Marlene exclaimed, and Elizabeth let out a sigh of relief.

"You really scare me sometimes, Marlene!" she exclaimed, and Lily and Marlene laughed. All of a sudden, out in the corridor, the three girls heard a loud explosion and a girl's scream, and everyone in the library silenced themselves and looked up. A girl ran into the library covered in black soot and raced to the back of the library, and after her, Sirius Black came running in, equally covered in soot.

"Susie, I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to target you! I was targeting someone else!" he called, running after her. The three girls looked at each other with why-didn't-we-guess looks.

"Lizzie, your boyfriend is terrorizing Hufflepuffs now," said Lily.

"They're very sensitive, those Hufflepuffs," said Marlene, returning to her essay.

"Shut up, both of you! He isn't my boyfriend!" Elizabeth snapped at them. "And Hufflepuffs aren't that sensitive…"

"GET AWAY FROM ME! YOU HORRIBLE BOY!" cried the Hufflepuff first year as Sirius ran after her. "GET AWAY!" Elizabeth jumped up and jumped between Sirius and Susie the first year Hufflepuff, placing her hands on his shoulders and looking into his dark eyes with her own dark ones with a serious expression.

"Leave her alone. You've frightened her enough," Elizabeth told him.

"I didn't mean to!" Sirius cried in defense, and Elizabeth huffed and sat back down. "You ought to go and clean yourself up, or when McGonnagall finds that mess you made in the corridor, you'll be the first she accuses."

"Well, I'm glad to see that you're helping me," said Sirius, sitting down next to Elizabeth and taking her hand.

"Don't touch me, Black," Elizabeth said, her face not showing anything but irritation.

"Why? It's clear that you want me," Sirius murmured in her ear, nudging her neck with his nose. Elizabeth, with her free hand, pulled out her wand from her stocking and jabbed it into his throat.

"You want to keep your life? Let go of my hand and back off," she told him as he slowly backed away from her, letting go of her hand and raising his own two hands in surrender. He smirked as she set her wand down, placed an arm around her shoulders and leaned into her ear.

"You know you want me," he whispered seductively in her ear, but Elizabeth showed no emotion.

"Shoo, fly. Don't bother me," she told him.

"Okay… I see we're not getting anywhere…" Sirius said, standing up and taking his arm off of her shoulders. "I'll try again another time." Elizabeth furiously whipped her head around to face him.

"Oh, no you won-" Sirius cut her off by quickly leaning into her and giving her a quick kiss on her lips, and then running off as fast as his short pre-teen legs could carry him.

"SIRIUS BLACK! YOU GET YOUR BLOODY ARSE BACK HERE SO I CAN SHOVE MY FOOT SO FAR UP IT, YOU'LL BE TAKING A SHIT FROM YOUR MOUTH!" Elizabeth shouted after him, jumping up and racing after him, literally two or three steps behind him. "SIRIUS BLACK, YOU DAMNED FREAKISH HORRIBLE SNAKE OF A PRAT! YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW, YOU BLOODY COWARD! I AM GOING TO HEX YOU SO HARD THAT YOU'LL BE BLEEDING FROM YOUR TOENAILS!" Lily and Marlene were cracking up as they heard Elizabeth's loud voice broadcasting threat after threat on Sirius's head and slowly calmed as her voice faded.

"Oh, Merlin, that was so funny!" Marlene said, holding her stomach. Both of the girls' stomachs were sore from laughing so hard. Moments later, James rushed in.

"Hey, have either of you seen Sirius?" he asked them.

"Sirius just kissed Elizabeth and now she's chasing him with vicious threats on his head," Marlene told him, still laughing.

"Which way did they go?" asked James, and Marlene shrugged. James groaned and sat down at the table, his face buried in his hands. "He's going to get himself in so much trouble…"

"Well, maybe you guys shouldn't be pranking everyone you see!" Lily snapped at him.

"Hey, we don't prank everyone, just certain people," James told her, looking at her.

"And who are these 'certain people'?" Lily demanded.

"Whoever it is that gives me your attention, Evans," said James, and Lily groaned and stood up.

"I should have known you were going to be an arse, Potter!" she snapped, and she stormed out of the room.

"Must you irritate her?" asked Marlene.

"Believe me, she would hate it if I just stopped one day," James told her, smiling slightly, and he got up and left the library.

"Frankly, James Potter, I don't doubt those words," said Marlene to herself, and she returned to her essay.

…

Later that evening, McGonnagall had both Sirius and Elizabeth sitting in her office. Her hands were folded against her forehead and her eyes were closed. She had been sitting like that for several minutes, and finally, she looked up.

"Mr. Black, whatever you did to provoke Miss Hawking was very uncalled for," she said to Sirius. "And Miss Hawking, whatever Mr. Black did to you certainly did not deserve the words that were coming out of your mouth."

"Oh, he deserved every…"

"Silence, Miss Hawking. Now, seeing as you are both covered in soot, and Miss Bawlkins is in the hospital wing traumatized, I am assuming that you both set off that disaster of yours in the corridor by the library and I will be assigning you both detentions for a month," said McGonnagall.

"Wait! Professor, as much as I would love to spend time with Elizabeth, she had nothing to do with it. She's only covered in soot because I was hugging her and shit like that," said Sirius.

"Mr. Black! Watch your mouth!" snapped McGonnagall.

"Sorry, Professor… And stuff like that. But she had nothing to do with it! It was all my fault," Sirius said, looking down at his feet. McGonnagall sighed.

"Well, seeing as you have never made a confession as such, and seeing as you seem to have some feelings for Miss Hawking, I will take your word for it. You have a month's worth of detention. Miss Hawking, you are free to go," she replied, and Elizabeth looked at Sirius.

"Thanks, Black. I guess you really aren't so bad after all," she whispered to him, and she stood up and left McGonnagall's office. Sirius's eyes followed her with a hopeful look, and for the first time, he actually didn't mind McGonnagall's detentions.


End file.
